KISS
by AdaraSongbender
Summary: Booth and Brennan hava a disagreement about a certain acronym. BB friendship, slight BB Continuing the story!
1. Chapter 1

K.I.S.S.

Booth and Brennan have a disagreement over a certain acronym. BB friendship, slight BB romance. Semi AU

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Disclaimer-I am not Kathy Reichs. I do not own Bones or any of it's affiliates, unfortunately.

A/N - The inspiration for this quick little story come from Global Studies this morning. I was thinking about Bones, since it's on tonight and my teacher used the acronym KISS (Keep It Simple Stupid) and I thought it was a perfect thing for Booth and Brennan to disagree over. (Thank you Mr. C!)

The sun began to set over the Jeffersonian, creating the illusion of beauty that Booth _would_ have admired, were he not frustrated with a certain co-worker

Bones was late.

She wasn't usually late, in fact, _she _harped on _him_ for being tardy. But he had been waiting a good 15 minutes and he was getting irritated.

Booth sighed furiously. He_ really_ did not want to go in, He ripped his badge from his keys, got out of his SUV, and stalked to the museum. Showing his now mangled badge to the guard, he sped through the metal detector test and quickly made his way to the all-too-familiar lab.

"Bones, we gotta go!" he shouted as he strode into the main room.

His red-headed accomplice was standing by a camera thing positioned over the skeleton on the examining table.

She whirled around. "I'm sorry Booth. Something isn't right. The phylogenesis of the systematic algorithm isn't adding up and I-"

"Look," Booth said, bracing her on the shoulders with both hands."I am not a forensic expert. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. We are late. We have to leave."

Brennan nodded. "Okay." she said. Packing away her things, she began to mumble to herself about 'philo' something or other.

Soon, they were striding to the SUV, preparing to go to Woo Fong's for dinner as they did every night.

Booth sighed. "You know what an acronym is, right?

She nodded eagerly. "It's a phrase represented by-"

"Yeah, I know what it is too." He told her, as they got into the car. "Have you ever heard of K.I.S.S.?"

She looked at him funny for a moment before answering. "Yeah. It's when two people press their lips together in a sign of a devoted emotion."

Booth smacked himself in the head with the heel of his hand. "Not _that_ type pf kiss. I meant the acronym K.I.S.S."

Brennan frowned. "No." she said, shaking her head in pure confoundment.

Booth sighed again. "It means '**K**eep** I**t **S**imple, **S**tupid.' I'd like you to remember that when you try to explain some sort of anthropological mumbo-jumbo to me."

Brennan mulled that over for a few moments before answering. "But that's not a kiss."

Booth smacked the steering wheel. "That's not the point." he said, as articulately as he could while gritting his teeth together.

She smiled, then leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Now _this _is a kiss." she whispered against his skin. Then she righted herself and got out of the SUV, which was now pulled into the restaurant parking.

Booth brought his hand up and caressed his cheek for a moment before getting out of the car himself.

R+R please!!!!


	2. AN

Okay guys, I am continuing the story! Yay! Just give me a couple days to figure out where I'm going with it and write a couple of chapters, and then your prayers will be answered

ND


	3. Chapter 2

KISS

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry to all my loyal fans that I disappointed. I know I'm posting this later than I said I would, Christmas and all of that family crap I had going on postponed the writing of this chapter. But after next week (Midterms: BLECH!) I should be able to post regularly, as it is not a long story.

On w/ the chapter!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The dim whirring of the florescent lighting was apparent to Angela for the first time in 8 years.

Not that it bothered her or anything, it was just suddenly there, not in the background to which it had faded a long time ago.

It had bothered her when she first started working there, but it became routine, part of the monogamy of her schedule.

Sort of like working with Jack.He had bothered her at first as well, though after a while he faded along with the sounds of the lighting, but now…

He was there again.

Sighing, she shoved her paperwork into her briefcase to do at home. Turning off the light to her office, she strolled into the main part of the lab, where Jack sat in his cubicle, staring through a microscope and taking notes.

Angela giggled mentally. She loved doing this.

Quietly sidling up to him, she sat there for a few minutes before quickly tapping him on the shoulders.

Hodgins squeaked, and jumped, hitting his head on the desk lamp above him. He sat down hard, only to discover his chair had been shot behind him when he jumped. He landed on the floor, flinching on impact before spreading eagle on the cool metal floor.

"What did you have to do that for?" Hodgins asked woefully, before banging his head on the floor.

Grinning slyly to evade his questions, she looked around the lab, and found it to be notably silent. "Brennan leave already?"

"Yeah, with Booth, they have that thing on Fridays."

Angela placed her elbow on his desk and leaned on her hand. "Funny, isn't it?"

"What?" Hodgins asked, as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"Two people who…" She trailed off to find the right word, "…click, so well don't even notice it."

"And they're never gonna." Hodgins added confidently

"What makes you think so?" Angela asked.

Hodgins swiveled his chair to glance pointedly at Angela. "Even though Dr. Brennan has an IQ of a bazillion, she's still clueless. And Booth's wrapped up in Parker."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a fool?"

"No," Hodgins said, a bit uneasily, but confident nonetheless, "I'm just saying you're wrong."

"You wanna bet?" Angela said, returning his pointed gaze, making him shift about in his chair.

"Name the terms!" He said, throwing his arms in the air. "I got nothing to lose!"

"Okay." Angela rolled the ideas around in her head. "If Booth and Brennan get together by the end of this year, you can't kiss me for a month." She said triumphantly, her stare daring him to accept.

He gulped, then thought for a moment. "Okay, and if they don't, we have to spend every waking moment together for a whole week."

"How exactly do you mean?" Angela asked, alarmed.

"The whole she-bang, Miss Montenegro. Drive to work together, eat dinner together, use the same bathroom…"

"Okay, I get it." Angela said, rolling her eyes. "Deal?"

"Deal." He said firmly, as they shook hands.

A/N: There. This was going to be a longer chapter, but in keeping with the format of the first, I decided to keep it short, so it would flow better. I wanted to get a little Hodgela flirting in there, before we moved in to the big BB stuff.


End file.
